


Something New

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 我现在除了这两个人的黄色废料什么都不想写！！天使和恶魔太好搞了吧！大概会写成一个好兆头pwp系列，所以就先当做[When God Rolls The Dice]pwp的续集吧！我这辆高铁要开动了！快上车！！





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> 我现在除了这两个人的黄色废料什么都不想写！！天使和恶魔太好搞了吧！
> 
> 　　大概会写成一个好兆头pwp系列，所以就先当做[When God Rolls The Dice]pwp的续集吧！
> 
> 　　我这辆高铁要开动了！快上车！！

　　即使认识了6000年，Crowley仍有一个Aziraphale不知道的小秘密。

　　从丽兹餐厅出来后，Crowley开车把Aziraphale送到了书店门前。

　　虽然在交换身份后Crowley已经告诉了他，这间书店已经完全恢复了，但亲眼看到自己收藏的珍贵的书籍完好无损的摆放在那里，Aziraphale仍然忍不住想要把每一本书都拥抱一遍。

　　Crowley倚靠在书桌的边缘盯着在书架前高兴的像个收到圣诞节礼物的小男孩一样的天使，他的重点当然不是那些旧的泛黄的纸张，而是包裹在那套白色布料下的躯体。

　　贪婪是恶魔的本性，你不能指望恶魔懂得节制，就像你不能指望所有的海水都变成棉花糖一样，但就连后者发生的概率都要比前者大上几倍。

　　所以当Aziraphale带着那该死诱人的笑容从Crowley身边走过的时候，Crowley伸出手一把把天使拉到了自己的面前，抽出他手里抱着的那本毫不重要的书扔到了一边，在Aziraphale能发出任何抱怨之前吻上了他。

　　Crowley能尝到Aziraphale刚刚在酒店吃过的小蛋糕的甜味，虽然进食对Crowley是一种纯属浪费时间的事情，但他爱死Aziraphale坐在餐桌对面把那柔软的脸颊撑的鼓鼓的样子了。他下一次应该要求Aziraphale再为他做次口交，然后抚摸Aziraphale被阴茎撑起来的脸颊…

　　不过，那是下一次的事情了，他们刚刚宣告彻底解决了上级的审判危机，而现在再一次操进天使紧致的身体里才是Crowley认为正确的庆祝方式。

　　手指隔着Aziraphale白色的裤子揉捏着那富有弹性的屁股，这让Crowley在接吻中发出了一声满足的叹息声。Aziraphale借机拉开了两人的距离，脸色潮红结结巴巴的反对着。

　　“我们不应该…这里是书店…这不得体！”而回应他的则是Crowley把他抱上了书桌，并埋在他的颈间用尖牙拉开了他的领结。

　　“得了吧，Aziraphale你不能拒绝这个～”

　　恶魔话带着挑逗的语调，而Aziraphale悲哀的发现自己确实无法拒绝这个，尤其是Crowley细长的舌头舔着他脖子的时候。

　　“我怀疑你是不是在用诱惑的伎俩…”

　　Aziraphale小声抱怨着撤下了阻隔在两人之间的手，有些紧张的闭上了眼睛。

　　奇怪的是他并没有听到Crowley的响指声，而是那双带着热度的手伸进了他的衣服内，慢慢的将自己的身上的衣料一件件解开脱下。

　　Aziraphale疑惑的睁开了眼睛，正对上那双带着笑意的黄色蛇瞳。

　　“等不及了吗？我的魅魔。”

　　Aziraphale听到魅魔这个词立刻憋红了脸，他现在恨不得把这个满嘴鬼话的恶魔扔回到地狱里去。

　　Crowley笑着亲上了Aziraphale的耳垂，一边把手伸进了天使的内裤里，有技巧的撸动着已经快把内裤打湿的阴茎，Aziraphale抓紧了Crowley身上的衣服呻吟起来，偶尔在Crowley扣弄着顶端的小孔时发出一声短促的惊叫。

　　“今天我们尝试点新的东西怎么样，Aziraphale？”

　　Aziraphale正在享受Crowley手上带给他的快感，他都没有机会思考什么是新的东西，就马上被Crowley手指刮蹭到会阴处的快感拉走了思绪。

　　之后Aziraphale把头埋在Crowley的胸膛上闷哼颤抖着射在了Crowley的手上，当他还在享受高潮后让的余韵时，Crowley把他翻了个身，将堆在脚踝处碍事的西裤踢开，让他手臂支撑在书桌上，塌下腰身毫无保留的把自己的后穴展现在Crowley的面前。

　　Aziraphale能听到Crowley衣服落地的声音，紧接着Crowley就从身后贴了上来，用带着湿润前液的龟头摩擦着已经开始张合的后穴，Crowley嘴唇正忙着顺着天使洁白无瑕的脊背一点点亲吻着。

　　感谢超自然生物躯体的特殊性，Aziraphale能感到即使没有润滑剂的帮助Crowley的阴茎进入的过程也不是那么的费劲。

　　就在他准备好好放松身体来迎接接下来的的冲撞时，Crowley凑近了他的耳边，将那条细长的舌头舔进了他的耳道内。

　　“Aziraphale，你还记得吗？”

　　“记得什么？”Aziraphale有些疑惑为什么Crowley现在要问他问题。

　　“我是一条蛇，Angel.”

　　“什…哦，上帝！不…”天使那丰富的知识储备立刻给他敲醒了警钟。

　　“你不能…这行不通！”Aziraphale挣扎的想要起身，但已经在体内的阴茎把他死死的钉在了Crowley的身下。

　　“这在蛇的种群里是为了保证母蛇受孕的有效方法，Aziraphale.”

　　Crowley温柔的说着，但他身下的动作堪称残忍，缓慢并坚定的推入自己的第二根阴茎。后穴被撑平了每一丝褶皱，Aziraphale的双腿已经有些站不住了，而身后的恶魔像是丝毫没有注意到Aziraphale打颤的双腿一样，就开始挺动了。

　　Aziraphale甚至连呻吟都发不出来了，他被操的太狠了，原本还未熟悉的快感正成倍的从身下传到自己的意识内，他想向前逃走，哪怕只给自己一丝停歇的机会，但Crowley手紧紧的扣在他的腰上，每当自己试图逃离总是会被毫不留情的拉回来继续沉浸在快感之中。

　　“C…Crowley…我真…真的站…不住了…”

　　Aziraphale带着哭腔的请求，显然满足了恶魔内心中的控制欲，恶魔终于施舍下了一声响指。

　　他们回到了Crowley的卧室中，Crowley先拔出了自己，让Aziraphale平躺下面对着自己，他紧盯着Aziraphale已经蒙上了水雾的眼睛，接着又把那两根阴茎同时插了进去，他能看到那双蓝色眼睛中的每一丝情感，惊讶；羞耻；欲望…

　　这都是Crowley给纯洁的天使染上的标记，他无法停下想要让Aziraphale攀上高潮并大声呻吟出他的名字的想法。

　　“叫我的名字，天使。”Crowley猛烈的用两根阴茎在Aziraphale的体内冲撞着，他想要这个天使永远的属于他。

　　“Crowley…”

　　Aziraphale费力的从声带发出连贯的声音，小心的调整着气息而不被撞乱，就在恶魔的名字从他的嘴中溜出后，他再一次到达了顶峰，同时他不受控制的绞紧了后穴，而这收紧的快感也让Crowley在天使的体内射了出来。

　　等到两个人从欲望中清醒了一些的时候发现，他们两个人的翅膀都已经完全展开，黑色与白色的羽毛交织在一起，就如同两人早已纠缠不清的命运一样。

　　事后可能Aziraphale会对Crowley尝试的新东西表达自己的不满，但Crowley总有办法让天使忘记这些小事情，比如一份精致的下午茶。

　　可现在就让两个人就被翅羽的遮蔽下继续一些不得体的事情吧。

　　End or Tbc？


End file.
